


Congratulations! You’re One Year Closer to Your Inevitable End!

by Cate_9xBlue



Series: Rocks, Wolves, and the Moon [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: AUNT ADIRA, Adira is best aunt, Also it’s the boy’s birthday, Angst, But so much worse, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Everybody’s sad, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Hallucinations, I PROMISE IT’S NOT REAL, IN THIS HOUSE STANNING FREDDY IS A PUNISHABLE OFFENSE, It’s not Varian for once, Lots of Angst, Nightmares, Not gonna put it in the warnings because it’s not real, Sad Rapunzel, Sad Varian, Set during my version of season 2, Think the red rocks, Varian cannot catch a break I swear, Werewolf Curse, Werewolf Varian, Worst fears, but there’s some death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_9xBlue/pseuds/Cate_9xBlue
Summary: Upset by how much time Varian has been spending with Adira, Cass agrees to help Rapunzel find the perfect gift for the boy’s birthday.Things don’t go quite according to plan.
Relationships: Adira & Varian (Disney), Adira & everybody, Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra & Lance Strongbow, Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Lance Strongbow & Varian, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Rocks, Wolves, and the Moon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000689
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry early Christmas from me to you! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

  
“Varian?” The sun was bright and  _ right  _ in Cass’s eyes when she stepped out of the carriage, and she had to take a moment to collect herself. She frowned, shielding her eyes with her hand, and scanned the horizon. It was early, but not so early that Rapunzel and the others weren’t up, which meant…

“Oh! He went with Adira for their morning training session!” The swordswoman deflated, letting out an irritated groan. 

“Wow, Cass,” Eugene drawled, watching her approach from where he was making something over the fire. “You sure know how to encourage the poor kid.” At her scowl, he flapped his hand. “Lighten up a little! Hair Stripe is really proud of all the progress he’s made.”

“He can actually pick up a sword now!” Lance chimed in helpfully. Eugene shot his friend a look. 

“I watched them for a bit the other day,” Rapunzel called, emerging from the backside of the carriage with an armful of…  _ things.  _ “He’s actually not bad. The sword you lent him is perfectly sized.”

“Well, of course it is,” she huffed, crossing her arms. “I wouldn’t just leave him with something he couldn’t carry. That’d be irresponsible.” She shifted so that her weight was on her other leg. “What are you doing with all that?” The princess practically beamed. 

“Setting up!” She explained vaguely, lips drawn in a poorly concealed smile. Cass heard Eugene’s fond chuckle from beside the fire. 

She was definitely missing something. 

“For…?”

“The little guy’s turning 15 today,” Lance hollered, and that was when she noticed where he was, up in one of two trees that had a  _ ‘Happy Birthday’  _ banner strung between them. Rapunzel pouted, surprise ruined, but she didn’t stay upset for long. 

“We’re decorating, so that when he gets back, we can have a party!” She set the armful of objects down on a stump, and Cass realized they were a bunch of colorful decorations, some still left over from their mini celebration for her birthday just a few weeks after their departure. “It was Adira’s idea, actually. She remembered when it was, after all these years. Isn’t that sweet?”

“Yeah, sweet,” Cass agreed flatly, eyes narrowed. 

“It’s so cool that his aunt’s along for the ride,” the princess continued, oblivious to her friend’s deteriorating mood. “I was kind of disappointed when his dad said no, since he would have helped so much with the journey to the Dark Kingdom. And Varian’s been in a rough spot, he could really use the family support. Adira’s so cool, too.” Eugene snorted, cutting her off before Cass’s teeth could grind any harder. 

“Maybe watch the Adira praise in front of the Ice Queen,” he suggested, not even flinching at the glare leveled his way. Rapunzel simply cocked her head innocently. 

“Why don’t you like Adira?”

“It’s not that,” Cass sighed. “I’m just being cautious. Everyone else is so quick to trust around here, so I have to be on guard. Never know when she’ll turn and try to hurt him.” Eugene’s eye roll was practically audible, and Rapunzel only looked more confused. 

“But she’s his aunt?”

“Could be a coverup story,” she huffed. “Look, Varian’s a good kid. But like it or not, he’s got a target on his back. We  _ have  _ to be more cautious with strangers, whether or not they claim to be his relatives.”

“You’re just jealous he picked  _ her  _ to teach him how to use a sword,” Eugene accused, clearly too cocky to fear for his own safety. “You know, if you wanted him to pick you so badly, you should have offered first.”

“Oh please,” she scoffed. “What about you, Mr Hero? I’ve seen the way you look at them. Aren’t you jealous of how much he looks up to her? How he spends all his time trailing after her instead of listening to your stupid stories? Seems ‘Flynn Rider’ can’t match up to a real life warrior.” Eugene gawked at her, offense painted over his face as he held a hand to his chest, but she could tell some of it was genuine. She’d hit the nail on the head. He slumped a bit, but didn’t offer much of an argument. 

“Why don’t you go harass some forest animals?” He snapped, turning to pointedly face away from her. She only felt a little bad. Rapunzel intervened quickly, stepping between the pair before it could escalate any further. 

“Actually, Cass, I was wondering if you could help me with something.” She offered her brightest smile, hands climbing to her shoulders to steer her away. “I really wanted to get Varian something special, and I was hoping you’d come with. That way we can  _ both  _ find him a present he’d like. I’m sure it’ll make him really happy.” As she chattered on, Cass considered her options. She didn’t already have a gift for the teenager. She hadn’t actually known it was his birthday today, despite being the one in charge of the calendar. Varian hadn’t even mentioned it to her in passing, so she didn’t know how to feel about that. 

Was he not much of a birthday person? If that was the case, would he even  _ want  _ the party Rapunzel was so set on throwing? Or had it slipped his mind? The boy was a genius, to be sure, but he was about as forgetful as someone six times his age. He had a good heart, but he had a tendency to be a bit of a clutz. Although, ever since starting with Adira, he  _ had  _ gotten a bit better with those things…

“Sure, Raps,” she agreed finally, although she supposed her feet had agreed when they’d started following the princess. “That sounds like a great idea. What did you have in mind?” The girl brightened, a skip slipping into her barefooted step. 

“Well, I think I noticed him running low on his chemicals recently,” she said thoughtfully. “He was ranting about it during one of his little mood swings. And I know we’re months away from Corona, and the next town is still a few weeks away, but I figured maybe we could find some things on our own? Alchemy essentially just uses things from nature, and if we find the right herbs and ingredients, he could synthesize them himself.”

“And do you know what sorts of ingredients he needs?” Rapunzel just shrugged. 

“I know a thing or two about alchemy myself, actually. Read a few books on it in the tower. I know some of the basic ingredients, and we can always take him to the apothecary in the next town once we get there.” Cass nodded, following her as she edged further into the surrounding trees. 

“So, some science supplies,” she concluded. “That’s not too hard. Anything else?”

“Well, I was thinking of trying to make him some things too,” Rapunzel admitted, falling in line beside her. “I knit him some mittens. I know he’s still upset about losing his gloves, and we’re supposed to be getting to some of the colder areas soon. I think Eugene picked him up a few new books in the last town we passed through. Lance says he has something, but he won’t tell me what it is, so I’m a  _ little  _ worried, but I’m gonna have faith in him.” She pushed through a thick brush, emerging by a small creek. “I actually picked up a book for myself while we were there.” She reached into her purse and handed her the book, continuing to push ahead. Cass slowed just a little, so she could read the title. 

“It’s a book of remedies,” she read aloud, brow furrowing. “For ‘magical maladies.’”

“I know we can’t do anything about the whole… curse thing.” She waggled her fingers as she spoke, leaning back and making a face. “But there are some herbal teas and things in there that I’m hoping might help. There are some that are pretty basic and soothe headaches and things, but there are also some that could help stave off the transformation for a little while, or make it less painful. I know he doesn’t like to talk about it, but I’ve seen enough to know it’s not easy on him. I figure, after all we’ve been through together, I ought to try and help him out.” She frowned, eyes skirting to the side. “I certainly haven’t helped much so far.”

Before Cass could question that seemingly out of nowhere statement, Rapunzel’s eyes grew wide, and she skipped ahead of her. Cass hurried after, intent on asking her what she meant, but nearly bumped into her instead when she came to a sudden halt. 

“Raps, what-?” The girl only grabbed her sleeve and pointed. There was a statue in the middle of the grove they’d stumbled into. It was of a young girl. She was sitting with her legs folded to the side, one hand outstretched and the other folded neatly in her lap. Her face was pointed toward the heavens. Perched in her free hand was a small box, decorated with ornate designs and pearls lining the lid. 

“Isn’t it pretty?” She exclaimed, hurrying forward and dodging Cass’s attempt to grab her. She approached the statue and reached out, innocently dragging a single finger over the lid. “I wonder why it’s out here, in the middle of nowhere.”

“Probably for good reason,” Cass warned, trying to block the curious princess with her body. “Pretty things in the forest aren’t usually anything good. This looks like a burial site of some kind. Best leave it be.”

“But look!” Rapunzel weaved under Cass’s arm and snatched up the box, examining it in the light. “Nobody’s using it! And the size… I could use this for something! Yeah, I could repurpose it so Varian can keep books in it! This is perfect!” Cass sighed heavily. 

“Raps, we can find him something else,” she insisted. “Just put it back.”

“It hasn’t done anything,” Rapunzel pointed out stubbornly, holding it out in her friend’s face. Cass flinched away on instinct, then scowled as her friend burst into a fit of giggles. The taller went to snatch it from her grasp, but she ducked out of the way, dancing out of her reach. When she was a safe distance away, she stuck her tongue out, and ran her fingers over the lid again. 

“Please don’t-“

“OOO! It’s velvet inside!” Cass groaned, slapping her palm over her eyes. 

“Rapunzel, you  _ can’t  _ just pick up things you find, they could be dangerous, or belong to someone!” She dragged her hand down her face, glaring up at her friend, only to stop short. Rapunzel wasn’t there. “Raps?” She took a step forward, hazel eyes scanning the terrain. “Rapunzel!” She cupped her hands around her mouth. “This isn’t funny!” Her voice echoed through the trees, but nothing called back. There weren’t any poorly hidden giggles, or soft footsteps in the grass. Her gaze reached the treetops. Could she have climbed one that fast?

“Is this about the box?” She called, squinting through the leaves to try and get a glimpse of her. “Fine! You can keep it! Can we just keep moving?” She stopped, hands on her hips. She loved Rapunzel, she really did, but sometimes that girl confused the hell out of her. Hide and seek?  _ Now? _

“Cassandra!” The deep voice didn’t belong to Rapunzel, but she recognized it. She spun around, freezing when she saw a figure approach. 

“Dad?” There he stood, in his full Guard regalia, in the middle of a forest  _ months _ of travel away from Corona. “What are you doing here?”

“You  _ lost  _ the princess?” He demanded, using his Captain voice. She flinched. 

“She’s just playing, don’t worry.”

“No, Cassandra. Your one job was to protect her, and you’ve  _ failed. _ ” He shook his head. “I should have known you weren’t up to the task.” Her eyes grew wide, but then she shook her head, pushing past him. 

“I haven’t lost anybody,” she growled, finding the trail they’d taken to get there. Maybe she’d already started on her way back. 

* * *

“It looks so  _ soft! _ ” Rapunzel cooed, poking at the cushioning inside. “Cass, come on. See? Nothing’s wrong.” When there wasn’t a grumbled response, she looked up. Her best friend wasn’t there. “Cass?”

“Rapunzel!” She flinched, spinning around to face her father. 

“Dad!” She cried, unable to hide the shock in her voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Thank goodness I found you,” he exclaimed, ignoring her question. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“What? What was a bad idea? How did you get here?”

“I knew you weren’t ready to go out on your own,” he continued, shaking his head with a scowl. “I was a fool to let you go.”

“I'm not alone,” she insisted, taking a step back as her father advanced. “I have Cass, and Eugene, and Varian and Lance.”

“That’s even worse!” He waved his arms frantically, stern eyes boring into her soul. “Two thieves and a werewolf? It’s a wonder you’re not dead.” He grabbed her wrist, and the box fell to the dirt, forgotten. 

“They’re  _ not  _ thieves anymore,” she reminded him, tugging to try and free herself. “And Varian’s harmless!”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand,” he growled. “You’re still so stupid. I’d have thought it would’ve worn off by now, but you’re retarded by those years you spent away. You’re as stupid as a child, and you place your trust in the wrong people.” She stared at him, feeling the burn of tears building in her eyes, but she shoved it down. 

“You’re  _ wrong _ ,” she said, tugging harder. “I’m not stupid! They’re my friends!” His grip grew tighter, and she cried out. “Dad, you’re hurting me!” He pulled her forward and she stumbled, crying out again. 

“We’re getting you home, where you can stay in your tower where you belong.” For a moment, she saw Gothel, dragging her by the chains around her wrists, but then it was her father again. The man’s eyes were harder than the woman she’d called mother, more judgmental and demanding. More disappointed. 

“NO!” She screamed, feet digging into the dirt and snagging against branches, leaving dribbles of blood in her wake. “No, please! Stop!”

“Come along, you stupid girl!” He roared, yanking her forward, and she tripped and fell, hitting the ground and finding that she couldn’t get back up. Sobs were bubbling in her chest, tears stinging her eyes. She heard him scream at her, telling her to  _ get up get up is it too much to ask that you just GET UP _ -

“Rapunzel!” Her eyes snapped up, entire body seizing. They’d made it back to the campsite. But the Royal Guard was there. Cassandra sat by the fire, eyes downcast, and when she got closer she realized there were cuffs around her wrists. But she wasn’t who had called out to her. Her gaze did lift to her when she appeared, heartbreak evident in her eyes, but she made no move to speak.

It was Eugene who’d called her name. Eugene, who was in full shackles, strung up to a guard horse beside Lance, who was the same. He tugged and pulled, trying to get to her, but he couldn’t break it. 

“Eugene!” She cried, fighting against her father again. “Eugene!” A palm cracked over the back of her head and she fell forward, sobs bursting out in waves. 

“Shut up!” Her father roared, hoisting her to her feet. “Are you insolent as well?”

“Rapunzel!” Eugene yelled again, fighting harder. “Rapunzel, they have-!” A guard tied a gag around his mouth, swatting his head with a heavy stick, and he slumped into Lance. She shrieked, but she couldn’t even move, because at some point her father had cuffed her as well. Her feet and ankles were bound, preventing any attempt of escape. 

“EUGENE!” 

“Guards!” Her father yelled, bringing the legion to attention. “Where is he?”

“We have him, sir,” one called, and a much smaller figure was pushed forward.  _ Varian.  _ He was in the full shackles like Eugene and Lance, but his were tighter, stronger. The chains were bound to a collar around his neck, lined with spikes that drew blood every time they poked the boy’s skin. He was incredibly pale and weak, eyes sunken far beyond what they’d been that morning, and when he saw her their gazes locked. He didn’t even speak, faltering and staring at the ground after only a few seconds. 

“Good. I want you to know that this is your fault, Rapunzel.” Her father held her steady so that she could see, forcing her head up when she started to slouch. “When we get home, the thieves will receive the same fate. Cassandra will be sent away, and you will remain in your tower until you learn to behave. I now realize that may take many years, perhaps decades.”

“Dad,” she croaked, staring pleadingly up at him from the corner of her eye. “ _ Please.  _ I’ll do whatever you say. Just let them be.”

“Everyone you call a friend is a thug and a ruffian,” he said coolly, glaring down at her. “To rid the world of them is to do it a favor.” He nodded, short and succinct, and one of the guards stepped toward Varian. He was held by at least half a dozen guards, chained up like an animal, but he’d never looked smaller. He gave the man who approached a weak glare, a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat, but it was over before anyone could even react. The man raised his sword, brought it down over the boy’s head, and-

That was that. 

Rapunzel screamed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unaware of the perils his friends face without him, Varian works alongside his eccentric aunt, Adira, in the hopes of furthering his Brotherhood training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this brief fluff moment and take a break from all the angst. It is important to pace yourselves.

“Again!” Metal crashed against metal, sending a sharp  _ TWANG  _ through the air. Adira spun skillfully, dodging a hit from the lanky teen and watching him stumble, throwing his arms out to steady himself as he wobbled out of balance. She couldn’t help the amused smirk that followed as he failed, landing hard on his bottom and dropping the sword with a start. 

“Shit!” He cried, only to wince and look up at her, an apologetic grimace on his face. She only shrugged. 

“Fishskin’s influence is beyond my control,” she said casually, watching as he lifted himself to his feet and rubbed his backside. “Again!” The boy surged forward, and their swords met. He held his ground longer this time, gritting his teeth and pushing, but all she had to do was adjust her weight more to one side and all his strength gave out. Again he fell to the dirt, and again he cursed under his breath, groaning. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, curling in on himself and rubbing at his arm. 

“I’ve noticed you favor one side,” she observed, sitting cross legged next to him and setting her sword aside. “Why is that?”

“I’m right handed?” He offered lamely. She raised an eyebrow, wearing her  _ ‘I’m not buying it’ _ face. 

“A warrior learns to use both hands,” she remarked, retrieving a knife from her belt and twisting it in one hand, before switching to the other. Varian watched on curiously. “Ambidexterity is incredibly useful in a fight. It gives one an advantage over their enemy, who will have only trained with one.” Her eyes trained on him once again, and he shrunk under her gaze. “But I gather that’s not the issue.”

“I got hurt,” he admitted, cheeks and ears dusting a light pink. “Back before we left Corona. There was this whole thing, and I kinda… freaked out. One thing led to another, and…” He raised a hand to his shoulder and tugged the shirt down, exposing the soft pink skin, and the nasty scar tissue where his arm met his chest. “It was bad enough that I probably never should have been able to use my arm properly again. But because of me- being what I am, it healed in just a couple of weeks. It still hurts sometimes, though.” She leaned just close enough that she could examine the ugly mark on her nephew’s skin, then laid two gentle fingers on his shoulder and pulled him forward, taking a look at the identical mark on his back. 

“What caused the injury?” She inquired, leaving any emotion out of her voice. She felt him tense under her touch, and the hand lifted from his skin. Her intense dark brown stared down his inquisitive blue, and he relented. 

“A crossbow bolt,” he said, voice small and quiet. She hummed thoughtfully, leaning back again and standing. 

“You’re right,” she agreed. “I’ve seen men lose an arm from such an injury. You’re extremely lucky.” She stabbed her sword into the dirt and let it stand on its own. “But that doesn’t mean it’s fully healed. It may be  _ sealed,  _ but the tissue under the skin may still have some work to do. You should probably be taking it easy.”  _ That  _ brought the boy to his feet. 

“What?!” He cried, sword forgotten on the ground. “No! I want to train with you! We’ve been at this for weeks, and I’ve done fine, haven’t I?” She regarded him curiously. 

“I suppose.” She folded her hands behind her back and stepped back. “Let’s try something different. Fight me with your claws.” Varian faltered. 

“I-  _ what?” _

__ “Your claws,” she reiterated, nodding to his hands. “I want you to try using them instead of the blade.” He shook his head quickly, arms tucking around his chest. 

“I can’t,” he said stubbornly. “It… doesn’t work like that. Besides, I wanna use the sword! I swear I can get better!” He stared at her with pleading eyes, ready to  _ beg  _ if it came to that. But she just shook her head. 

“You’ve made a great deal of progress with the sword,” she commended. “Especially considering your injury, and your lack of previous experience. I’m impressed. But when I took you on as my student, I explained that the Brotherhood training is unique to everyone. It focuses on your strengths. You have a strength that singles you out from everyone else. You should be using it to your advantage.” He shook his head again, like a petulant child. 

“It’s not an advantage,” he protested. “It’s a curse!”

“It’s a defense mechanism,” she argued. “When I first found you with those bandits, I saw it. It protects you. When you were in danger, you shifted so that you had the upper hand.” She waved a hand in the direction of his shoulder. “When you were hurt, it accelerated the healing process. The Wolf’s Curse is named by those who fell victim to it, not those who benefited from it.  _ Maledicta lupus.  _ It’s-“

“Latin,” Varian finished, only to cut himself off, ducking his head sheepishly. “Sorry.” 

“That’s right,” she said softly, smiling down at the boy. “Another word for it is simply  _ Lupinotuum Pectinem. _ It’s a much more appropriate term, since it just means-“

“Werewolf,” he finished again, sighing. She nodded. 

“And werewolf just means  _ man-wolf. _ It’s nothing to be ashamed of, if it’s an accurate description, which it is.” She gestured up and down his small body. “You’re a young man, and you can also inhabit the body of a wolf. It is a simple fact.” She held a finger up, and he waited, silence ringing between them, before her hand returned to her back. “There. We’ve accepted it. Now, try using your claws.”

“I- can’t,” he repeated, slouching into himself. “It’s all or nothing.”

“When I found you, you were only halfway shifted,” she recalled. “I believe it’s possible. You just need to know how to control it. Try focusing on your hands. Channel the feeling you usually use to trigger it.”

“The feeling is  _ fear,” _ he insisted. “And  _ anger.  _ I don’t wanna feel those!”

“Try protectiveness,” she suggested. “A fierce need to protect those we care about can replicate fear and anger, while not giving into the negative emotions. Just try it.” He frowned, but complied, screwing his eyes shut and thinking. He thought of Ruddiger, curled up and safe back at the carriage, but so vulnerable and small. He thought of Rapunzel, someone who had grown into such a sisterly role since they’d been on the road that he’d go to any lengths to ensure her safety. He thought of his dad. His dad, who kept secrets and held him at an arm’s length at all times in the name of his own safety. His dad, whose sister he’d only just met a few months ago, because he didn’t know anything about him. His dad-

“This isn’t working,” he huffed, wrenching his eyes open and kicking the dirt. His frustration made way to disappointment, and he frowned, keeping his gaze on his feet. “I’m sorry.”

“Maybe it’s time we call it a day,” she decided, and it was clear she was only trying to help, but his heart only sank more. “Hey, you did really well today. I think you could probably take on Earrings and win, with your current skill level.” Varian cracked a smile, trailing after her as she retrieved her sword and made her way back to camp. 

“Do I get a nickname?” He asked curiously, kicking stones as they walked. 

“A nickname?”

“Everybody else,” he explained, rubbing at his neck with an embarrassed smile. “You gave them all nicknames. They’re really funny, and I was wondering if I could get one.” 

“Oh, you already have a nickname.”

“Really?? What is it?”

“Fuzzy.” She could practically hear the shocked offense on his face, and had to keep herself from laughing at his expense. She simply turned and gave him a smug smile. “It suits you. Since, no matter what form you’re in, you’re always fuzzy.” She reached out and ruffled his hair, smile growing when he let out an indignant yelp. He ducked out of the way and smoothed out his hair (a pointless endeavor, really, as it ended up just as messy as ever). But despite it all, he found himself grinning as well. She was only ever affectionate with him in small touches or warm smiles, but to him it meant the world. He knew she didn’t like to be touched, so any gesture at all was obviously very meaningful, but he also wasn’t that used to physical affection himself. His dad’s hugs had been sparse throughout his childhood, growing fewer and farther between as he got older. And while Rapunzel’s bear hugs were  _ the best,  _ having something with actual family was… special. 

“It’s certainly… creative,” he commented wryly, lips quirking when she sent him an amused sideways glance. 

“It’s- how would you  _ young people  _ say it?” She drawled thoughtfully, staring contemplatively toward the sky. “My shit.” Varian choked on air, wheezing out a hard laugh, and she only watched him suffer with a devious look in her eyes. He didn’t recover from his laughing fit until they were mere feet from the campsite, and even as they returned his eyes were blurred with tears. He would have walked right into one of the logs they used as benches if his aunt hadn’t stuck her arm out to stop him. 

“Thanks,” he said breathily, wiping at his eyes to clear away the mirthful waters. When he was able to see properly, what he found made him pause. The campsite was decorated, with banners and balloons strung about in a signature  _ Rapunzel  _ fashion. But the strange thing was that it was completely abandoned. There was something boiling over the fire, far over cooked if the stench was anything to go off of. It looked like they’d left in a hurry, planning to come back as quickly as they could. “What-?”

“It seems your travel companions have wandered off,” she observed, a tense frown curving her lips. “How odd. They said they’d be here when we came back.”

“What are all the decorations for?” He asked curiously, peering up at the  _ Happy Birthday  _ banner. Had he really forgotten somebody’s birthday?

“Your party.”  _ Oh.  _

“It’s- it’s  _ my  _ birthday?” Adira raised her brow in what he would have perceived as an almost judgemental fashion, if he hadn’t known her better. 

“You didn’t know?” He offered her a weak shrug. 

“Guess I forgot,” he admitted sheepishly. “I knew it was coming up sooner or later. Must have lost track of the days.” She hummed. 

“One would assume that you would have a better memory of the days than most,” she teased lightly, walking ahead of him again. He pouted, but didn’t bother to deny it, because  _ yeah, he probably should.  _ He kind of sucked at time management. Back home, before all this, it hadn’t mattered what time of day, month, or year it was- he was up and working in his lab. Now, his level of productivity wavered with the phases of the moon. 

“Well that’s cool, I guess,” he said instead, trying to ignore the mild excitement that built in his chest, because that was  _ childish.  _ He was 15, almost an adult. Adults didn’t get excited about birthdays. 

…

Adults that weren’t  _ Rapunzel  _ didn’t get excited about birthdays.

“You think you could put those tracking skills I taught you to the test?” Adira suggested, trailing to the edge of the camp. He hurried along behind her, peering into the trees. 

“Sure,” he said with a shrug, stepping over a bush and scanning the ground. He went through the checklist in his head. Footprints? He could see a few, and recognized the bigger ones as Lance’s. His and someone else’s- probably Eugene’s- trailed around a bit, as though not knowing which direction they were going, but there was a smaller set that went in a straight line. Rapunzel didn’t leave footprints, not unless the ground was moist and soft, so it had to be Cass. He followed wordlessly, and his aunt fell in line behind him, patiently watching him try to figure out which way they went. His nose twitched a couple of times, and he’d abruptly change directions before slowly making his way back to where the footprints continued. 

The boy’s steps faltered after about five minutes of walking, body tensing as though startled. Before Adira could ask what was wrong, he relaxed, brow furrowing with confusion. His eyes flicked between the trees, seeing far beyond even what she could see with years of training behind her. 

“Someone’s crying,” he remarked softly, squinting through the vegetation. Adira couldn’t hear it, but she’d learned by now not to doubt her nephew’s senses. He was more alert than any of them. “It… it kind of sounds like Rapunzel.” 

“Proceed with caution,” she warned, and he nodded. Together they crept forward carefully, and the sounds of hysterical sobbing grew louder, clearer. When they finally found the source, they’d stumbled into a grove with a statue, and a heavy mist hanging in the air. There were the other members of their travel group, each lost in their own world. 

“What-?” Varian looked at a loss, hesitating beside his aunt. Each of his friends were in a different state of unease, eyes glazed over and milky. Rapunzel was curled up on the ground, legs tucked underneath her dress, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Cass was standing completely still, shock and hurt written over her face. Eugene was in a similar state to Rapunzel, yelling and crying at  _ something _ they couldn’t see. Lance was frantically swatting at himself, screaming his head off. 

“Stay back,” Adira ordered, throwing a hand out in front of her nephew. “They’re under some sort of enchantment.”

“They look so-“ She heard him trail off, no doubt disturbed by the sight before them. 

“It’s not safe here,” she observed, keen eyes scanning the scene. “We should move, come up with a plan elsewhere. Otherwise we might end up the same.” She retracted her arm, turning to retreat, but Varian made no move to follow. “C’mon, we can’t stay here.” She reached out to grab a hold of his arm, but stopped short. The boy was staring ahead of him, face going slack and eyes glazing over. “Hey. Fuzzy. Don’t space out on me.” She snapped her fingers in front of his face, but he didn’t so much as flinch. He’d slipped into the same enchantment as the rest of them. 

“No no, hey, Varian,” she said louder, stepping in front of the small teen. “Snap out of it. Varian!” Her nephew didn’t react. The sword in his grip fell to the ground with a  _ thud,  _ hands going limp at his sides. Whatever illusion had taken him, she didn’t seem to have any power to help him out of it.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED writing this chapter, and I hope y’all loved reading it. I would say it was my favorite to write, maybe in this whole series, if not for some parts in the next one. As always, feel free to comment!<3
> 
> Adira is the most supportive aunt, and she wants only the best for her nerdy half-wolf nephew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fears are a complex thing. Sometimes, they’re what hold people back. For others, they’re what pushes them to better themself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning if you’re squeamish about blood.
> 
> *slaps chapter*  
> This baby can fit so much angst and fluff in it at the same time.

* * *

  
The grove disappeared so suddenly that Varian’s stomach flipped. The others vanished, swallowed in a thick fog, and he frantically reached for his aunt, to no avail. She disappeared just before his fingers could brush against her sleeve. He stumbled, feet tripping over themselves, and he fell with a startled yelp. 

“No no no,” he rambled, hoisting himself onto his elbows. “Aunt Adira! Eugene! Rapunzel!” His voice echoed through the clearing, reverberating against the trees and rocks around him. He was somewhere familiar, but he wasn’t sure where. He didn’t know that he  _ wanted  _ to be sure. He screwed his eyes shut, ducking his head. “It isn’t real. It’s an illusion. It’s not real.“

There was a shift in the air. His head snapped up, eyes searching his surroundings. Through the fog, he could see a faint blue mist, glittering in an otherworldly light. It was collecting, gathering into a more solid shape, and he took a step back on instinct.  _ That  _ was where he remembered this from. He was off the path to Old Corona, just the same as the night that-

“No!” He cried, shielding his face with his hands. “I won’t! No!”

He peeked through his arms, flinching at the sight of the hulking spirit looming over him. It was disgustingly familiar, from the patterns of its fur to the ancient glow of its eyes. This was the shape his body was forced into, all because he’d entertained the spirit’s offer to begin with. 

“I take it back!” He exclaimed, glaring up at the creature and hoping the pure panic didn’t show on his face. “Please! I don’t want it anymore!”

It didn’t say anything, soulless white eyes just staring at him. It had an intimidating presence, sending chills down his spine. The silence was worse than anything it could have said. 

“Just go away!” He pleaded, stomping his foot. The spirit regarded him numbly, head cocking in a way that would have been cute on an actual canine, but just served to send his heart racing faster. He blinked, and when his eyes fixed on it again it had changed shape. 

It... it was  _ him.  _

This other him looked smaller, even if they were about the same height. He was practically swimming in his ratty pants and hand-me down apron, those oversized leather gloves swallowing his arms up to the elbow. He looked unassuming- borderline  _ weak,  _ Varian realized with dismay- if not for the ethereal blue glow of his form. Large eyes opened, and that same lifeless white stared at him. 

“It’s what’s best,” the doppelgänger mumbled, arms hanging limp at its sides as those _eyes_ pierced through him. “Dad will never listen to me. He never has. It’s the only way.”

“Shut up!” He yelled, eyes squeezing shut. He refused-  _ refused  _ to give it the satisfaction. 

“I’ll show him,” it continued, gloved hands balling into fists. “I’ll give him a problem he can’t ignore. He’s always looked at me like I was trouble. It’s time I prove him right.”

“STOP IT!” Varian screamed, tearing at his hair. “It’s not real. It’s not real. It’s not-“

“It’s time I  _ give  _ Dad a reason to push me away!” The other raged, face still impossibly blank _.  _ “It’s time  _ I’m  _ the one who decides he’s allowed to hate me! I’ll let him down on purpose this time! I’LL CALL THE SHOTS!”

“SHUT UP!” Varian screamed. How  _ dare  _ it say these things? How dare it dig up all of these terrible feelings, buried deep down under layers and layers of pain? 

How dare it repeat his  _ exact  _ thought process from that night?

Hearing his voice say those words out loud- it was stirring something ugly in his heart. It physically hurt, like someone had taken a hold of the organ and squeezed until it burst. He roared, furious and anguished, and charged at the spirit, hands outstretched to knock it off its feet. But he passed right through, a horrible cold washing over him, and the world spun, disappearing from underneath him. He screamed, arms flailing out to catch himself on something-  _ anything-  _ but there  _ wasn’t _ anything. 

As suddenly as the world disappeared, it came back even more abruptly, and he landed in a heap with an audible  _ CRACK,  _ a pained scream ripping itself from his throat.  _ Not real, not real. _ It sure felt real. 

But it wasn’t the sensation of his bones shattering that pried his eyes open again. It was the stickiness coating his arms. He recognized it, dreaded it, after far too many experiments (and recently, training sessions) gone wrong, but curiosity always was his downfall. What he found was exactly what he expected: red liquid dripping from his hands. What shocked him was how  _ much  _ of it there was. 

“Oh jeez,” he wheezed, forcing his gaze upward as the nausea hit him full force. No matter how many times he was exposed to it, blood never got any easier to see. He forced his consciousness onward, taking deep breaths to calm the thundering of his heart. The slick sensation was new between his fingers, after years of wearing the gloves for protection and never really having to worry about it. It oozed down his forearms and dripped from his elbows, landing in little droplets on his pant legs. Pain forgotten, he steeled himself for another look, only to chicken out at the last second, keeping his eyes skyward. The sky was dark, barely a star to be seen, but the moon was full and bright. He acknowledged numbly (it’d be curiously, too, if he wasn’t so preoccupied with years of slowly worsening hemophobia) that he was normal, dressed in what he could feel was his clothes, albeit moist with the same substance coating his hands. 

“Varian.” The voice was hardly a whisper in the wind, but his attention shifted anyways. He regretted it instantly. It was  _ Rapunzel,  _ lying but a few feet away. She was covered in the same shiny liquid he was, but there was so,  _ so  _ much more of it. He fought every urge he had to pass out, or throw up, or run for the hills, because from what he could tell, all of it was hers. There were gastly wounds up and down her arms, and on her side, and-

He gagged, barely containing the now rather persistent sickness plaguing his stomach. 

“Rapunzel,” he gasped, one bloodied hand pressing roughly into his chest as he shuffled over with the other. Her green eyes were hazy, not nearly as lively and bright as he was used to, but they were focused intently on him. She was taking in shallow breaths, one arm outstretched in his direction. 

“Varian,” she mumbled, falling out of focus for a few seconds, before snapping back with a shuddering breath. “Varian, you’re okay. I was so worried.”

“What happened?” He rambled, anxiety plaguing his brain and clouding any semblance of logic. “W-what- what-“ She regarded him with a deep sadness, tinged with a dash of pity. 

“It’s okay,” she assured him, face twisting in pain. “You’re okay. You’re gonna be okay.”

“What do you  _ mean?”  _ He begged, crouching beside her. He didn’t miss the faint flinch that followed the action. When she didn’t answer, stubbornly looking anywhere but his face, he raised a hand to his chin, scratching at the uncomfortable itch residing there. What he was met with was something dried onto his skin, cracking and stiff. His fingers brushed over his lips, feeling the crust coating all the way from his chin to his upper lip, some of it flaking over his nose. His hands came back with dark red and brown flecks that melted back into the substance on his hands. 

_ Oh sun.  _

_ No.  _

_ No, please.  _

_NO_.

__ “No no no!” He shrieked, jumping forward to take Rapunzel into his arms as she slipped out of focus again. “No, Rapunzel. Raps  _ please.  _ I- I didn’t mean it. Please.”

“I know,” she hummed, leaning into the touch. “It’s okay, V. It wasn’t- you weren’t-“ She shivered, eyes sliding to the side. “I know. It’s okay.”

“Shhh.” He bit back a sob, cradling her close. “S-stop talking. Don’t wear yourself out.” He raised his eyes to their surroundings, voice cracking with an urgent yell of, “Somebody help! PLEASE!” A soft hand brushed over his cheek, and he found the princess  _ smiling  _ at him. 

“You’re gonna be okay,” she repeated again, awe mingling into her sad tone. “I was so worried.”

“D-don’t worry about me,” he pleaded. “Please don’t.” Her brow furrowed, tired eyes glazed over with innocent confusion. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” She inquired, hurt by the insinuation. “You’re my freckle buddy. My little brother.” He cried out, tears streaming down his face and mingling with the blood still coating his cheeks. The hand fell from his cheek, and the princess drew in another shuddering breath, eyes fluttering shut. They didn’t open again. 

“HELP!” He screamed, throat growing hoarse. “PLEASE! HELP US! HELP HER!”

Footsteps crunched behind him, and he whipped around so fast Rapunzel nearly fell from his lap, but his grip on her was frantic and strong. The figure standing there filled him with hatred. 

“GET OUT!” He shrieked, fixing his otherworldly doppelgänger with a harrowing glare. “I HATE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” The spirit didn’t so much as flinch, taking in the gory scene without comment. He growled, low and threatening, and it didn’t even move. Angry tears replaced the sad ones, and he pounded his fist into the dirt. “Why? Why did you do it? Why did you do any of it?”

A thoughtful hum followed. 

“You know,” said a new voice, and he realized that the other him had been replaced with a young girl. She didn’t look much older than him, only fifteen or sixteen. Her head tilted curiously. “You’re more fun than the others. Their fears… they can be avoided. But yours- there’s no escaping.” A wide grin split her freckled face. “You’re afraid of  _ yourself _ .”

* * *

Varian drew in a sharp breath, falling forward into someone’s arms. There was frantic hushing, premeditating his sudden burst into tears. Someone was holding him gently,  _ hugging  _ him, but all he could see was blood, and fangs, and glowing eyes, and-

“You’re safe,” the person assured him, running a hand through his hair. “It was all a bad dream. None of it was real.”

“None of it was-“ He heaved in another, heavier breath, tears lingering on his lashes. He leaned into the touch, gulping up air like it was eluding him. 

“It was an enchantment,” they continued, holding him steady. “We seem to have stumbled upon a witch’s burial site. The princess and her friends unleashed a curse that was meant to show you your worst fear.”

“My worst fear?”

_ You’re afraid of yourself. _

__ He shuddered, drawing closer to the warm body. A soft shushing followed, the same steady hand trailing through his hair. He suddenly felt incredibly worn, both physically and emotionally. Some more voices mumbled around them, but Varian couldn’t bring himself to move to see them. 

“We should get back to camp.” The world dipped out from under him, and for a terrifying moment he thought he was back in the nightmare, but then he realized he was in someone’s arms. His bleary, teary-eyed vision caught sight of red face paint and white hair, and he froze, pulling back out of pure shock. 

His aunt merely adjusted her arms so she had a hand against his back, and pulled him back into her secure hold. 

The walk back was permeated with a tense silence, the normally energetic group not uttering a single word. Eugene had an arm around Rapunzel, head tilted so that it lay on top of hers, which was resting on his shoulder. Rapunzel’s free hand was gripped tightly by Cassandra, whose gaze was still distant and distracted despite the enchantment wearing off. Lance hung back behind the trio a bit, eyes darting around as though anticipating a sneak attack. 

They were a  _ mess.  _

Once they’d gotten back to the campsite, Adira helped to get them settled, Eugene volunteering to assist her with setting everyone up around the fire pit. Eventually they found themselves with mugs of hot cocoa, a fresh kettle brewing over the fire. 

“So, does anybody wanna talk about it?” Lance asked, breaking the silence. Several skeptical looks shot his way. “Well I do. I have to get this out. There were _ \-  _ there were just so many  _ spiders.  _ They were all over me, just crawling with their little legs.” He shuddered. “I still feel itchy.” A few moments passed before anyone else spoke up.

“I saw my dad,” Cass admitted, eyes trained on the ground. “He, uh, he told me I’d failed you all. I think it was the disappointment. I was afraid of letting him down. Of letting you all down.” She cleared her throat, tapping her fingers against her leg. 

“I saw my dad, too,” Rapunzel said, watching Cass with a sad smile. “He... wanted to lock me up again. He said I wasn’t ready for the real world.” Her gaze shifted to Varian, who was curled up around his own mug, staring intently at the fire. She bit her lip, clearly having something else to say, but debating over whether to share. “He said I was a fool to trust any of you, that I’d been stunted mentally by all those years alone in my tower.” Eugene’s arm curled protectively around her shoulders, giving her a tight squeeze. She sighed, leaning into the touch. “I think what scared me most is that it wasn’t completely out of character.”

“Hey,” Eugene protested, rubbing his thumb over her shoulder. “Your dad wouldn’t do something like that. He loves you.”

“He’s done pretty crazy things in the past, in the name of my ‘safety,’” she grumbled. No one really knew what to say to that, falling into an awkward silence where everyone tried to not look at the boy she was indirectly referring to. The child who her father had had no problem killing for the sake of his daughter’s, and by extension, the kingdom’s safety. 

“Well, we won’t let him,” Eugene assured her, scooping her closer. “I won’t ever let you go back to that. It was- it was  _ awful,  _ and cruel, and…” He sighed, burying his face in her hair. She intertwined her fingers with his.

“What did you see?” She asked softly, but everyone could hear. The man just squeezed her hand, pulling away to take in her face. 

“A world where I never met you,” he said sadly. “Where you were still in that tower, and I was still on the run, mixing with the wrong crowds. Rapunzel, I- you’re so important to me. You’ve changed my life for the better, and being without you would be  _ unbearable. _ ” She couldn’t help the small smile that graced her face, leaning in so her head rested against his chest. 

“You’ve changed me for the better, too.”

“Get a room,” Cass chided, but her voice held no malice, an amused and almost relieved smile tugging at her lips. The air felt lighter as Rapunzel giggled and Eugene shot the woman a half-hearted glare, before placing an obnoxiously long kiss on his lover’s cheek. Lance laughed aloud, nearly spilling his mug as he slapped his knee. It was with this renewed glee that he gently nudged the boy beside him, lightly asking:

“What about you, bud? What did you see, someone making you go to bed on time?” A few chuckles followed the joking suggestion, someone muttering  _ ‘that would be more of a dream, not a nightmare,’  _ but the teen didn’t respond. He shrunk further into himself, blue eyes clouded with anxiety. He bit out a forced laugh, not moving to meet anyone’s eyes.

“Yeah,” he chuckled lamely, grip tightening on his mug. “Something like that.” The laughter died off slowly, everyone noticing just how strained Varian’s smile was. His face was still a shade whiter than usual, eyes just a little wider and frightened. He looked like a light breeze could knock him over. 

“He was just teasing,” Eugene interjected, shooting Lance a look. “We don’t mind your nocturnal-ness.”

“But now’s the time to share, if you want to,” Cass continued for him, leaning back a little on her log. “It feels nice to get it off your chest.” Their youngest just frowned, large front teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

“The dark,” he said eventually, finally tearing his gaze from the fire. “It was dark. I’m afraid of the dark.”

“Awww, don’t worry,” Rapunzel cooed, fixing him with a reassuring smile. “We’ll always be there to shine a little light for you.” He met her gaze and something faltered, but he recovered quickly, returning her smile. 

“Thanks.” 

A sudden weight over his shoulders made him jump, twisting around to see his aunt. Her hands hovered over him, having just draped  _ something  _ around his shoulders. He frowned, glancing down and finding the sleeves of a jacket hanging over his front. 

“What’s this?”

“A coat,” she said simply, coming to sit beside him at the fire. “It was meant to be a birthday present, but I could see you shivering.”

“Oh my goodness, it’s your birthday!” Rapunzel cried, horrified. “I’m so sorry! I completely ruined it!”

“It’s fine,” Varian said quickly. “I saw all the decorations earlier. It was really something.”

“We can still give him presents,” Lance suggested. “Day’s not over.” With a new purpose, the group sprang to life, hurrying off to gather the gifts they’d collected for the boy, who was preoccupied with slipping his arms into the coat. It extended to below his feet, and he could tell it would drag a bit as he walked, but it was made out of a warm, comfortable material. There was a clasp right under his chin, and when he had the sleeves comfortably pulled over his wrists, he went to examine it, holding it at enough of a distance that his eyes didn’t cross. It was the same symbol as his aunt’s belt buckle. Curious, he cocked his head, looking up to meet her patient gaze. 

“It’s the symbol for the Brotherhood of the Dark Kingdom,” she explained, holding up her hand to show off the tattoo there. “It’s tradition for the knights to wear it somewhere on their clothing. I believe your father’s was on his helmet.” She smiled fondly, shrugging and admitting, “but you didn’t really strike me as the armor type.”

“Did you make this?” He inquired, eyes growing wide. 

“I did,” she confirmed, smile only widening. “Sorry for the extra couple inches at the bottom. It’s meant for you to grow into. But you’re at the age where it shouldn’t be too long until you start to sprout, so I figured it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle. You can always set it aside until it fits.”

“No!” Varian objected quickly, before backing off bashfully. “I mean, uh, I think I’ll keep it on. It’s pretty comfy. Besides, I always find  _ something _ to trip on. A little drag won’t hurt me.” He hesitated, debating whether or not he should ask something. “...can I give you a hug?” His aunt nodded, a soft gleam in her eyes, and he leapt at her. She was much taller than him, and her arms could probably wrap around him twice if arms could bend that way, but somehow he still fit perfectly. It was kind of like his dad’s hugs, that way, where the other person was so much larger, yet soft and welcoming. The difference was that Adira’s lacked any tense, underlying thoughts or feelings. She never kept things from him, protecting him or not. She was almost brutally honest. His aunt would never lie, or treat him like he was just a kid. 

“Me first!” Lance exclaimed, ruining the moment as he rushed forward with a hastily wrapped gift box in his hands. He sat himself on the other side of the boy, who begrudgingly pulled back from the embrace to humor him. “Here.” The man thrust the box into his arms, too excited to even wait for the others to all sit down around them. “I want you to know, a lot of thought went into this.” 

Varian raised an eyebrow, a bit hesitant with how much the large man was anticipating this, but found that there wasn’t really any logical reason to delay opening it, and got to work. The wrapping paper was folded a bit loosely, easier to tug off in some places, but the bow was bright and glittery. He set that aside, secretly planning to use it on an unsuspecting raccoon later. He lifted the lid off the box to peer inside, and his brow only furrowed in more confusion. 

“Is this a razor?” He asked, terribly confused. Lance brightened at the question. 

“Yes it is, little man!” He said cheerfully. “I was about your age when my mustache started to come in. And, while you know I care about you, you don’t really have the face for any of that. Tada!” Beside them, Adira turned her nose up in distaste, staring at the gift like it was the most ridiculous thing she’d ever seen, but Varian was in a stunned silence. He simply stared at the little razor, placed beside a set of hair clippers in the box, as though in shock. 

Then he burst out laughing. 

“Oh- oh my  _ gosh,” _ he wheezed. His laughter peaked with high-pitched snorts, accentuated with his scrunched up nose and tightly squeezed eyes. He could hardly get enough air in between laughs to say a rushed, “th-thanks, Lance,” chest  _ aching  _ from how hard he was giggling. 

“Anytime, buddy!” Lance replied happily, not at all bothered by the hilarity his gift was met with. 

“Okay,” Eugene chuckled, pushing Lance out of the way so he could drop a pile of books in front of the teen. “I wasn’t really sure how to wrap them, but I figured you wouldn’t really mind if you got them either way.”

“What are they?” He asked curiously, lifting one so he could read the title. 

“Well, they’re all different,” the man explained, sitting down so he could walk him through them. “There’s the latest Flynn Rider book. This one’s the one I saw you eyeing up in the last shop we passed through- the one with the science books. And then the rest-“ He waved his arm over the pile. “Are some of the other books I enjoyed when I was younger. They were never as good as Flynn Rider, mind you, but they had that same sense of adventure.”

“Wow,” Varian breathed, running a hand over the cover of one of the books. “Thanks, Eugene! This is great!”

“Should keep you occupied for a week, maybe two, with how fast you eat through books,” Eugene mused, smirking at him. Varian met his taunt with a challenging look, grinning smugly. 

“I’ll give it five days,” he shot back. Eugene grinned, reaching out and ruffling his hair, much to the younger’s dismay, then stood. Rapunzel eagerly took his spot. 

“I got you a couple things,” she began, fishing through her purse. “I’d hoped to find more, but I’ve been collecting ingredients for your experiments as we’ve moved the past couple weeks. OOO! And I knitted these for you.” She retrieved a pair of mittens and handed them over, before continuing to rifle through her bag. Varian turned the hand-made garments over in his hands. They were very soft. “I  _ also  _ found this. I thought we might learn to make some of them together.” She held out a book so he could read the title, before placing it back in her bag. “But I think I’m gonna hold onto that one, if it’s okay.”

“Sure,” he agreed, smiling gratefully. He opened his mouth to thank her, but she leapt to her feet, eyes wide. 

“OH! And I made you a cake! Here, let me just-“ She waved her hands about, hurrying off to retrieve the dessert. The others simply shook their heads, laughing as Eugene followed to help her. Varian’s gaze fell on Cassandra, who was hanging back a bit awkwardly. Upon noticing his attention was on her, she stepped forward. 

“I-“ She bit her lip. Unlike the others, she didn’t move to sit down, on guard as ever even in the lighthearted moment. “I’ll be honest, I wasn’t really sure what to get you. But…” She blew a breath out through her nose and reached a hand behind her, fingers gripping her sword. She pulled it from its sheath and held it out. “I want you to have this. I think- I think it’ll help you out, in the long run.”

“Wha-?” Varian looked dumbfounded, eyes flicking between her and the sword. “Cassie, that’s  _ yours.  _ It’s not just a training one.”

“Exactly,” she said with a small shrug. “You need the real thing. And besides, I have extras.” She smiled a little, eyes glinting with amusement. “I have  _ several  _ extras.”

“Are you sure?” She nodded. 

“Of course. It’s yours.” She pressed it into his awkwardly outstretched hands, watching as his fingers curled around the grip instinctively. He examined it in the dying sunlight, almost reverently. When he looked back up, it was with a sense of deep admiration and appreciation. 

“ _ Thank you, _ ” he said earnestly. “Seriously. This is- it’s really sweet.” She visibly relaxed, brightening considerably at his words.

“Anytime,” she dismissed, rubbing at the back of her neck. Rapunzel and Eugene returned with the cake not even a minute later, already preparing to serenade him with birthday songs. 

* * *

It was hours later, as everyone was just turning in for the night, that Varian’s last gift arrived. Cass intercepted Owl as he reached her window, untying the letter bound to his leg. She’d given the father and son duo permission to use her companion for their communication at the beginning of the trip, hoping to help ease the inevitable worry it would bring. Retrieving this most recent of letters, she bade Rapunzel a quick  _ ‘be right back’  _ and stepped out of the carriage, intent on crossing to the boys’ side. But she didn’t have to go that far. The birthday boy himself was still seated beside the dying fire, lost in thought.

“Hey,” she greeted, making her way over. Now that he was alone, without his aunt watching over his shoulder, she felt comfortable enough to sit beside him, giving him a soft smile. “This just arrived with Owl.” She held out the letter. The boy regarded it impassively, not nearly as excited as she anticipated, but he accepted it anyways.

“Thanks,” he said, and his voice sounded happy, but she could tell it wasn’t genuine. She almost wanted to pry, to ask why he clearly wasn’t as happy as he’d been the other times she’d delivered his letters. But she knew his relationship with his dad was rocky. Hell, she’d seen it firsthand. 

And while they all had their fair share of father issues, his were a tad… unique. While he and his father deeply cared about each other, and were currently on good terms- last she knew, at least, they were trying to get better- the man had driven him to do some pretty drastic things. There would always be that underlying tension. Something had obviously broken between them that night at Janis Point, perhaps even before, when the boy first met the curse that now lived beneath his very skin. 

“No problem.” 

So Cass didn’t grill him for answers. She set a hand on his good shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, and stood to make her way back to Rapunzel.

Varian was left to stare past the letter in his lap, a million thoughts coursing through his brain. Drawing his gaze from the dying embers, he examined his hands in the crescent moon’s glow, watching as the soft light reflected off the sharp claws that were in place of his fingernails.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to clarify the little girl was NOT Zhan Tiri. I liked the idea of them triggering a witch’s curse (and ghost) because this is meant to be different from canon- there’s a bit more magic present. 
> 
> The freckle siblings see each other dying in their worst nightmares because I say so. Suck a lemon, canon. These kiddos love each other. >:(
> 
> Also everything the Wolf spirit said about Varian’s thoughts about his dad were 100% what he told himself when he was deciding whether or not to accept the curse in the events before the series. This child needs a hug. 
> 
> Luckily Aunt Adira is here to give him all the hugs he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I’M BACK B*TCHES! And I bring with me lots and lots of angst. Hope y’all are ready...


End file.
